My Not So Best Friend
by Banddramalife
Summary: Ryan And Gabi are best friends. What happens when Troy And Gabi start to go out? Better than it sounds. First fanfic please read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HSM or Lucas.

_**My Not So Best Friend**_

It was an average day when Ryan woke up. He got a shower then dressed. Then he was to

school. He hated his privite school.If only he had taken up on his moms ofer.

FLASHBACK

" Are you sure you like this school"

"

Yes mom. I love this school and everything about it" But in the back of his mind he was screaming in pain from Troy and his team's punches.

" Who is the girl?"

" No one mom."

" OK fine! I love you Ducky now go have a great day!"

"Love you mom!"

End Flashback

The only reason he said no was because of her. He had shared every class with her. They were study buddies, lab partners, and in every single after school activity from Book club to Leo Club.

But mos of all, they grew to be best friends.

People always thought that they were ment to be. That it would be a Ryan and Gabriella.

Until one day Ryan was heading up to Gabi and a Knife went through his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this was my first fan fic so please be nice. I know it is a little short but the next one will be

longer. Please press the submit button at the bottom of this page.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own hsm or lucas

Ryan saw straight ahead of him. Straight down the hall. There. Standing. Together was

Troy and Gabi. He saw Troy kiss her. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He felt like he had just

been slapped in the face. Then they departed.

Troy went one way while Gabi went the other.

" Hi Gabi. I was thinking"

Gabi walked right passed him without even looking back at him. Ryan ran after her. He was a

little out of shape, so he was a tad slow.But, finally he caught up to her.

" What was that back there?' He stared at her while he was still walking to keep up with her.

" Are you going to answer me?" This time he looked away.

" Follow me." He ran while she had to speed walk. He was running out of breath when they

reachedthe empty unused locker rooms. Since the school had gotten newer ones, these ones

were only used when couples wanted to cut class and do it. Ryan started to smile thinking he

was gonna get lucky.

"Gabi I think I know what we are..." he started but was cut of by her sweet and soft voice.

" I don't think we can be friends anymore." She said as she stared at tile flooring.

Ryan could not believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

He felt like he had been stabbed with a knife. He was just standing there with his mouth open.

It was silent until finally Ryan spoke.

"But we have been best friends for a while. And we are lab partners and study buddies."

" Well I am kinda dating Troy now" Gabi said as started to look at the floor.

" Well, then why can't we be be friends while you date Troy." Ryan said confused.

" Just because!" Gabi screamed as she ran out of the locker room.

" But wait"

It was too late though Gabi had ran off and was probably in troy's arms right now.

Ryan hated it but got used to it. Day after day he would see it. He would see them.

He saw them kiss and hug and cuddle during class. And how they would skip class

for something he didn't even want to think about.


	3. A Big Jump

Two months past and Troy and Gabi were still together. Ryan, forced to look at them everyday,

would cry every night before he wnet to bed. He barly ate or sleep.

Soon, he was thinking of ways to die. He said to himself," If she liked you, even as a friend, she

would talk to you. She doesn't seem to talk to look at you anymore. What's the reason for living."

One day at school Ryan saw _**them **_makeout behind the gym. He screamed and cried. He

skipped his next 6 classes inculding drama. He rushed home and thought up a plan. He called it

how to escape this misery.

His plan was written on a piece of paper. He had made two notes. Two completely different notes. One to his mother and one to Gabi. The one to Gabi sounded like this.

Dear Gabi,

Im sorry that we couldn't contine to be friends. I just wanted you to know that I have

always loved you. Also that I feel that contine my life. Please listen to the cd attached. This

was my favorite song. I used to always look at you and sing this. Anyway, if you care for me at

all anymore I will be at the bridge. Please think of me while i'm gone.

Love always,

Ryan

Later that day Ryan went over Gabi's House. He put the note in the door and rang the

doorbell. Then he ran away. He ran all the way to the bridge which took 2 hours. He stood in

front of the right side. He hopped up on the side and looked down. It was a long fall. He thought about Gabi. And when he thought about her he thought about Troy. He was right about to jump when he heard a soft voice. "I love you too"

**Gabi's side**

Gabi was sitting on the couchthinking about how muck she missed Ryan when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up to find no one there. All that was there was a single note. It said _**Gabi**_ which she knew was Ryan's writing. She tore it open looking over her sholder every once in a while. Once she read the note she dropped it on her floor and ran for her car.

Once she was on her way she plopped the cd into the cd-player. The song Just Ffiends by the Jonas brothers blasted thropugh the speakers. Gabi almost cried because this was there song. When Gabi had broken up with her boyfriend in 5th grade, ryan asked her to dance. they played this song. She had no idea this was his favorite song either. Soon she started to sing along

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool were just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know its casually

It's cool were just

I don't want to lead you on No

But the truth is I've grow fond Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love just you and me

Till the end of time

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans like

picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause were just friends

Small talk on IM

Just run on sentences

It's cool were just friends

And if I had my way

We'd talk and talk all day Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love just you and me

Till the end of time

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans like

picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause were just friends

thinking about how

were goin' say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

She walks down the isle

I seeing my friend smile

Cause now were more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love just you and me

Till the end of time

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans like a

picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Just keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

lalalalalalalalalalalala

when we used to be

lalalalalalalala

just friends

lalalalalalalala

when we used to be just friends

Gabi started to cry. She thought about how culd she have stopped talking to him.

After all he had helped her through many times. Why didn't he tell her. Why didn't she tell him.

While all of these questions were running through her head she finally reached the bridge. Ryan was standing getting ready to jump.

"I love you too"

Ryan turned around to she Gabi standing there crying.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"What about Troy?"

"I am breaking up with him tonight."

Ryan hopped off of the side of the bridge. He ran to Gabi and hugged her.

" I thought I said you were never to talk to him again. Thought you were mine forever."

Ryan and Gabi broke from their hug and looked up to find Troy standing there with a gun in his hand. He pointed it back and forth between Gabi and Ryan.


	4. Author update

Sorry That I haven't updated in a while. I will soon, but I need at least 10 reviews to keep going. Give me any ideas and what u want to see in the ending. I might write it in. I need a good ending to top off this pretty bad story. There may be one or two more chapters left. Any ideas excepted.


	5. Last faithful moment

"Look Troy, It's not what you think." Gabi said slowly backing away from Ryan while getting her phone out behind her back. She was scared. She started recording the conversation.

"Gab, you get your ass over here now and your life is saved. Stay over there and you both are toast."

Ryan let Gabi know to go with Troy. To live her life. She just got closer to him and and held his hand. "I'm not leaving you Ry. I said I love you and I mean it. If we die I want to die together."

Ryan's eyes got as big as Watermelons. They hugged and Troy put his finger on the trigger. " You both are going to die. It won't be pretty and the best part is, no one will EVER find out who did this. I'll make sure to tell your mom what you said about her..." Troy went on and on.

While he was talking Gabi turned into Ryan more and put the phone up to her left ear. She quickly dialed 911 and softly talked while Troy was in his own little world.

"Hello this is emergency help. How may I help you?"

"My boyfriend is being psyco and is threating to shoot me and my friend. We need help quick."

"Please tell us where you at?"

"The Bridge."

"We will be right there."

"Thank yo..."

"So you decide to make a little call while talking ehh" Troy through the phone over the egde and shot it while it was in the air. Sweat was pouring down his face which was a red delious apple. It was almost as if steam was coming out of his ears.

Ryan soon stepped foward and said "Look, just shoot me ok. Leave her but shoot me." Troy held up his gun and got ready to shoot. His finger moved onto the trigger just as the police stated to arrive.

"You call the police that's what you do. You know what this means now right." The police were yelling through mega phones so it was very hard to hear what Troy was saying." This means I'm going to jail. I want to say Gabi you souldn't have done what you did and for that you must pay. Not your little boy toy."

He slowly moved his gun from Ryan to Gab. The police were inching in. Gabi was unsure about what was happening. Ryan was crying and Troy was laughing, while police were screaming. She couldn't process it all.

Troy finally yelled out "AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU BITCH!" He shot the gun and Gabi flinched. She soon reliesed that she hadnt been hit. Instead Ryan jumped in the way. Troy was finally relieved and got on top of the side of the bridge. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't make the words out.

He acidendally dropped his gun. Gabi caught it and pointed it at Troy "Now I hope you die. Have fun in hell!!" she screamed. She shot the gun and it hit Troy. His breaths were getting shorter untill he fell off the bridge.

Gabi ran to Ryan's side. She felt like she was hit by a bullet herself or at least she wished she was the one who was.

"I love you and that's...That's why I...I...I..." Ryan's words were fading into nothing. Blood was gushing out of his mouth and the wound. His time was leaving.

"I love you to Ryan. Always know that ok. And thank you so much." Gabi leaned over and kissed his bloody lips.

Suddenly Ryan's eyes looked blank, he was getting cold, he had no pulse. Gab screamed and rolled on the ground. She looked at back at him to notice that he died with a smile on his face.

A smile she will never forget.


End file.
